


do you think about me too?

by bfjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Pining, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjseo/pseuds/bfjseo
Summary: renjun's class is going on a summer trip, and he's not thrilled. however, yukhei couldn't be more excited. the two friends discover a lot about themselves on the eventful mount fuji trip, along with mark and donghyuck.





	do you think about me too?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joh-fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=joh-fam).



> this fic is loosely based on the typical trope in tv/movies/anime when the class goes on a school trip during the summer, just with kpop boys instead. i hope you enjoy! this is the first time i've put actual effort into a fic so i hope it's somewhat readable hhh.

"this year’s trip will be to..."  
miss saito pauses for dramatic effect, clearly enjoying this more than anyone in the classroom despite being the only adult in the room,  
"mount fuji!"  
as soon as the words have left her lips, the entire class was sent into total chaos. girls wondering if the hot springs will be available to relax in and boys already planning how they can sneak in as many snacks as they can without being caught.  
renjun however, isn't fussed about where they spend this year’s summer trip. it's always the same every year for him, just different locations. the teachers always make a big fuss about the students being on their best behaviour as they are 'representing the school' and renjun wants nothing to do with it. it's not like he hasn't been to mount fuji 20 times already, too. before he can wallow in his disappointment even more, he feels a large, no scratch that, ginormous hand collide with his skinny shoulder,  
"renjun! are you excited for the trip? i can't wait! it's going to be so much fun, i'm going to ask mark to sit on the bus with me and maybe we can even-"  
renjun has tuned out by this point, not really caring about yukhei's one sided crush on their other classmate, mark. yukhei has been admiring mark from afar for a few weeks now, and it’s quite obvious to say the least. everyone except mark himself has caught yukei staring at the black haired male multiple times during class or even lunch, yet mark remains completely oblivious. that's why renjun sees no point in little yukei's rant until he realises exactly what he just said. with wide eyes and panic laced through his voice renjun turns to yukei and interrupts him,  
"wait, did you say you're sitting next to mark on the bus?! who am i going to sit with then!"  
yukhei's expression doesn't falter even for a moment, he clearly anticipated this sort of reaction from his best friend. yukhei should be embarrassed about how planned out his idea to capture his crush is, yet renjun has never seen him more confident in himself than in this moment.  
"don't worry! you can sit behind me with whoever's unlucky enough to sit next to a grouch like you."  
renjun frowns at this and attempts to wack yukhei over the head with his textbook however, he anticipated this too and is already skipping off happily,  
"later junnie! see you on monday!"  
renjun deflates back into his seat, all hope lost. not only is he going on a trip he doesn't even want to go on, but his best friend is ditching him for some tall pretty boy that he's supposedly in love with. yukhei has always seemed somewhat distant towards renjun, like he didn't completely understand him. the main reason they were friend's in the first place was because they hung out in the same group of friends, which consisted of renjun, yukhei, mark and donghyuck. occasionally, other boys in the class such as jisung and jaemin would hang out with them too, but they mostly stuck with their own group of friends. still, renjun didn't feel very connected to the group members, and gave up trying to attempt to befriend each of them and just settled for following yukhei around so he wasn't completely alone all the time. the pressure of high school popularity got to renjun, and he wanted to seem like he wasn't a total outcast and tried his best to fit in with the others. yukhei didn't seem bothered by this and let renjun sit with him at lunch and walk home from school at the end of the day together. 'life isn't fair', renjun thinks to himself as his packs up his things up and heads home, ready to procrastinate packing for the trip all weekend and play video games instead.

monday morning rolls around quicker than renjun would have liked, playing video games and sleeping were his main hobbies and having to leave them for a week was not ideal. sure enough yukei kept to his word of ditching him on the bus. he was currently sitting towards the back of the bus in the aisle seat with his bag resting in the window seat beside him, making sure no one else would attempt to sit next to him. those who arrived early enough to school were able to choose any seat they wanted on the bus, first come first serve, right? renjun resents that saying now as he sits behind yukhei who is anxiously waiting for mark to show up. glancing at his phone renjun sees that it's 6:00 am and he would rather still be in bed at this time, so he puts in his head phones and rests his beanie-clad head against the window, ready for the trip to be over even though it hadn't even started yet. 

by the time renjun wakes up his eyes open to see trees and bushes passing by him quickly and the window he was once laying on shaking vigorously due to the bumpy road. wait, once laying on? if his head wasn't on the window then where was it? the half asleep boy immediately shoots his head up and snaps it to the side, gazing at whoever is sitting next to him with bleary eyes. it takes a moment for them to adjust to the brightness, but he recognises the boy immediately as lee donghyuck, one of the boys in their friendship group. however it's different than hanging out with the group, this is the first time they've been some-what alone together. sure they've chatted before, and renjun would say they're friends, but they never seem to spend time alone together. both boys are usually busy trying to maintain their friendships with other people or complete school work on time and have never really made an effort to get to know each other better. donghyuck is looking down at his phone, concentrating on playing a game to pass the time, yet stares back at renjun when he noticed the sudden movement on his shoulder.  
"did i fall asleep on you? what the heck dude, you should've woken me up,"  
renjun complains, feeling embarrassed for accidentally falling asleep on his friend.  
"it's alright, i don't mind, i didn't want to wake you up,"  
donghyuck explains, clearly not fazed by this predicament at all.  
"still..."  
renjun trails off, not sure what he's fighting against. if donghyuck doesn’t mind, then he sure as hell doesn’t. eventually he settles back into his seat, further away from donghyuck this time, who continues to play neko atsume on his phone. renjun recognises the game straight away, as he too likes to play it occasionally. he begins to not-so-subtly watch donghyuck play as he has nothing else to do on this hell carriage also known as a bus.  
donghyuck notices renjun’s intense staring pretty quickly and turns to meet his eyes for the second time today,  
"are you interested in me or my pretend cats?" he says with a smirk.  
renjun immediately flushes. of course he's not interested in him! he just likes cats, okay?  
"the cats obviously," renjun snaps, "i play that game too."  
donghyuck’s eyes instantly light up,  
"really?! no way, show me your game too then, i wonder if we have any of the same cats."  
renjun is surprised by the boy’s sudden enthusiasm but opens the game nonetheless and turns the screen towards donghyuck for him to see.  
it doesn't take long for donghyuck to launch himself into a full blown investigation of renjun’s game and before they both know it, they're deeply engrossed in talking about cats and the different names they have chosen for them. renjun doesn't even notice yukhei glancing at them every few minutes due to the unexpected chatter coming from renjun, who is normally quiet and reserved. somehow donghyuck managed to fully entice renjun and got him to talk endlessly about whatever came to mind without him even noticing.

hours pass and renjun and donghyuck have discussed video games and anime for endlessly, occasionally showing each other things on their phone like memes or what their current wallpaper is. renjun hasn't had such an in depth conversation with someone like this in a long time, since yukhei is more interested in sports and boys with the name ‘mark’ to even ask renjun about his interests. renjun tries not to be salty, but how can he not be when he can feel himself slowly being replaced by yukhei's crush. renjun knows he should be happy for his friends, but they both have their heads in the clouds and don't realise that they're excluding others by not spending time with anyone but each other. renjun pushes those thoughts to the side, feeling silly for being so worked up over such a small issue and instead tunes back into what donghyuck was saying.  
before he can ask donghyuck to repeat what he said, the bus suddenly comes to a sharp stop and miss saito's voice rings loudly throughout the bus on the loud speaker,  
"we're here everyone! those at the front start making your way off, you can collect your luggage once everyone is out."  
renjun is shocked, they've arrived already? it feels like he just woke up on half an hour ago, but it's been at least three hours since then.  
everyone starts making their way off the bus and renjun suddenly feels lost. he didn't know who he was meant to follow now that yukhei was practically out of the question. donghyuck glances at renjun for longer than necessary before simply standing up and making his way off the bus, renjun having no choice but to stumble dumbly behind him.  
once everyone is out of the bus and had collected their luggage, miss saito begins explaining to the students what the sleeping arrangements will be.  
"boys and girls will be separated into two rooms, you are NOT allowed in each other’s rooms under any circumstances, is that understood?"  
everyone responds with a loud ‘YES!’ that they do understand, except a certain pair of boys standing at the far back of the group together. renjun would have no problem with the sleeping arrangements if they weren't being forced to sleep on the floor on japanese-style futons, side-by-side with one another. he sure is going to miss his mattress.  
"alright then, boys make your way over to that building,"she points in the direction of the left with her pen, "and leave your bags in the room provided, girls you do the same but to the right, you have an hour to get settled before you'll be called for dinner, off you go!"  
everyone is once again sent into chaos at the instructions, everyone excited to see the traditional japanese style rooms. however, somehow both renjun and donghyuck lag behind the others, the pair not really wanting to be stuck in the middle of the fuss.  
"hey," donghyuck leans over to get renjun’s attention. bold of him to assume that he didn't already have it. mid-way through miss saito’s speech, renjun got distracted by the boy beside him. renjun couldn't help noticing how his soft honey brown hair shone in the sun and his tanned skin reflected in the light. it was golden hour after all, so it's not renjun’s fault that he looked so pretty.  
"do you want to sit with me at dinner tonight? i have a feeling yukhei and mark are gonna ditch us again," donghyuck continues.  
renjun isn't sure how to respond without sounding overly excited. of couse donghyuck was also going through the same thing he was, since he and mark were supposed to be really close friends too. renjun's glad that he won't have to sit alone at dinner, he doesn't want to deal with the social awkwardness of not having anyone to sit with tonight. he beams at donghyuck who is practically glowing in the sunlight,  
"s-sure, i would love to."  
"great! thanks renjun, i really don't want to be a loner this whole trip," donghyuck sighs.  
this resonates with renjun, he knows exactly how he feels. on the outside donghyuck seems so confident and sure of himself, yet in reality he's quite similar to renjun in that both of them are afraid of being alone.  
they both head in the direction of the luggage room and swap their shoes for slippers before dropping their things off. following the sound of loud chatter and footsteps they find the boys sleeping room, which is crowded by boys doing what boys do best, causing trouble. renjun can spot yukei leaning against the wall on one side of the room, chatting mark up, while his other classmates are either wrestling each other or smacking one another in the faces with pillows.  
renjun and donghyuck both let out a loud sigh before they attempt to find their way to an unused futon each.  
the only two futons left are side by side by the edge of the room, almost completely isolated from the rest. everyone else clearly wanted to be with a group of friends so it's no surprise that the futons at the back haven't even been looked at yet.  
renjun and donghyuck exchange a glance at each other before collapsing on the futons beneath them. they both lie there motionless, completely drained of energy but still making some small talk until they were called for dinner.  
renjun sighed as he watched yukei lead mark out of the room, feeling forgotten by his best friend. it wasn’t a nice feeling to be replaced and renjun felt like yukhei was slowly starting to forget about him. this was a fear renjun has had for a while now, since his personality is more introverted than yukhei’s, who was very extroverted and energetic. he always worried that yukhei would get bored of him and find someone else better to be friends with. and now it seemed like his fears were becoming a reality right before his eyes. before renjun can get too deep in his feelings he feels donghyuck slip his hand into his and he begin to drag him towards the door,  
"cmon slow poke! let’s eat."  
donghyuck looks over his shoulder at renjun and he almost feels like crying. not only is he stunning, but renjun is so grateful that this angel of a boy could pull himself out of his self-deprecating thoughts and instead make his heart flutter. renjun is fully convinced that donghyuck is not from this world, he’s too ethereal for renjun to comprehend. why hasn’t he noticed this sooner? renjun and donghyuck have known each other since they started high school together, about 4 years ago. yet renjun is only now noticing the little things about donghyuck like the way his hair slightly falls in front of his eyes, making him look like an innocent little kid, and the way his sun-kissed skin always seemed to be glowing, no matter what the lighting was. renjun knew the boy was cute, but he didn’t know he was this cute. pulling himself from his thoughts renjun nods silently at donghyuck who turns back around and continues dragging renjun by the hand to the dining hall, not letting go. renjun feels sort of embarrassed to be holding hands with him in front of everybody else and shyly moves to extract his hand. donghyuck only grips it tighter and leans over renjun’s shoulder to whisper in a low voice in his ear as they stand in line to collect their dinner,  
"i noticed you watching yukhei and mark earlier, wanna get some revenge?"  
cue renjun’s fifth heart-attack of the day. how did donghyuck even notice that yukhei and mark hanging out together bothered him? was he psychic? renjun knew he was an emotional person, but he tried his best to hide it, so he has no idea how donghyuck came to this very accurate conclusion. renjun is in full ‘gay panic mode’ and donghyuck is too close for him to make a coherent sentence so he just nods, his ear brushing against donghyuck’s lips as he does so.  
donghyuck hums, happy with this answer and doesn’t move away from him, just retracts his mouth from his personal space and stays pressed behind him as they wait in line. eventually they have to separate to collect their food, which was a traditional japanese meal made by the cute little lunch ladies. the boys thank them and try to find a spot to sit together. they find a table with only a few other people at it and sit down across from each other. coincidently, from this angle renjun has a perfect view of yukhei and mark, sitting side by side with a table full of other boys. yukhei doesn’t seem to notice him and continues chatting away, making a range of flamboyant gestures with his hands animatedly as mark watches, stars in his eyes. the sight makes renjun feel a little sick, so he turns his attention back to donghyuck, who has begun eating.  
as if he could feel a shift in the atmosphere or something, donghyuck looks up at renjun, his doe eyes glimmering in the low light of the hall and cheeks stuffed with food. renjun thinks an appropriate comparision for the boy would be a chimpmunk who had it's cheeks full with food. around mouthfuls of rice he says,  
"is something wrong? you look down again."  
just looking at donghyuck eating like this is enough to make renjun feel better. he has no clue how someone can be so cute while doing literally anything but donghyuck is proving to him that it certainly is possible. renjun just shakes his head and motions for donghyuck to keep eating (so that he could keep watching him eat but don’t tell anyone that) and picks up his own chopsticks to take a bite of rice. donghyuck grins in response with his rice still being chewed in his cheeks and renjun swears he felt his heart stop for a moment. the two boys chat whilst eating, and renjun completely forgets about yukhei, too engrossed with anything that donghyuck has to say.  
"and so I told my sister, wait for it…,"  
renjun was on the edge of his seat, donghyuck tells stories in such an entertaining way that he was hanging off each word he was saying.  
"…that she was adopted!"  
renjun immediately bursts into laughter, barely managing to not accidently spit out the water he was drinking. donghyuck laughs along with him, pleased with renjun’s enthusiastic reaction. it’s the first time he’s seen the boy laugh out loud this hard before, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love every second of it. the way renjun’s eyes almost disappear, his smile wide, showing off his straight teeth is enchanting to donghyuck, and he has now made it his life mission to make sure the boy smiles this big every day.  
what the two boys don’t know is renjun’s laughing was overheard by none other than the giant himself, yukhei. he had paused trying to seduce mark for five seconds to instead focus on his best friend, who was throwing his head back from laughing so hard. yukhei has never seen renjun laugh like that, not even when he once got stuck inside one of the lockers at school because he thought he could fit inside it. he feels a wave of jealously and looks to see who could possibly be making him laugh like that and recognises the slightly curly golden blonde hair as donghyuck. why did they look so close with one another? yukhei was under the impression that renjun was only good friends with him, not donghyuck. yukhei shrugs it off and goes back to trying to spoon feed mark like a baby to which he laughs at yet still accepts. gross.  
once the two boys have calmed down from donghyuck’s hilarious story, they continue eating, finishing their food in a flash as they were both starving from the long bus trip. after clearing away their dishes, the students are dismissed for showers and bed by the teachers.  
donghyuck slings his arm over renjun’s shoulder as they saunter out of the hall together, making sure that they’re in front of yukhei to get his attention. renjun ducks his head, still slightly embarrassed by how bold donghyuck is with skin-ship in front of other people yet doesn’t make a move to push him off, happy to let him do whatever he wants.  
and boy does yukei notice them alright, how could he not? the two boys were attracting attention from the entire class, due to the unlikeliness of their sudden friendship. no one would have expected that the loudest and quietest boys in class would be all over each other, yet here they were. he puffs his chest out in frustration before dragging mark closer to him and following after them.  
renjun once again feels the familiar feeling of a freakishly large hand coming into contact with his shoulder and he feels his heart drop into his stomach. he didn’t think yukhei would actually confront him face to face and the thought terrifies renjun. he hates confrontation and conflict and tries to avoid it at all costs. yukhei on the other hand, isn’t afraid of speaking his mind. slowly he turns around, donghyuck taking notice and turning around instantly, not bothering to hide the scowl on his face, clearly irritated that yukhei has interrupted them. the four boys stand in the empty hall way, renjun slightly hidden behind donghyuck and yukhei and mark towering over the pair.  
"hey renjun, see you have a new best friend now, hm?"  
renjun panics and opens his mouth to respond yet nothing comes out, he’s too overwhelmed by yukhei’s dominant presence to even make eye contact with the boy. donghyuck steps forward and plasters the biggest (and fakest) smile on his face before announcing in a loud and confident voice,  
"so what if i am? i thought we were all friends anyway, what’s the problem?"  
yukhei is visibly taken aback by donghyuck’s response, furrowing his brows in confusion before glancing at renjun to see his reaction. however, renjun still can’t seem to look at yukhei and focuses on fiddling with the hem of donghyucks shirt instead. yukhei scoffs and rolls his eyes before saying,  
"whatever man, have fun with your new best friend."  
before yukhei can fully turn and around walk away with mark, donghyuck calls out in the most sarcastic tone,  
"you too!!"  
this causes yukhei to send a dirty look over his shoulder before once again dragging mark behind him. all renjun can seem to do in this moment is look up at donghyuck in shock, no one has ever stood up for him like that. donghyuck relaxes against his back and turns around slowly, looking over renjuns face,  
"are you okay? you look like you’re about to pass out."  
as he says this he brings a hand up to pet soothingly at renjun’s back, a small attempt to calm him down. renjun swears he can feel all the tension drain from him and he lets out the breath he had been holding during that entire encounter,  
"i’m okay, thank you for you know, being there for me."  
donghyuck brings his hand up to his shoulder and gives it a small squeeze,  
"no need to thank me, let’s get some rest now okay?"  
renjun just nods and lets donghyuck continue holding onto his shoulder until they get back to the bedroom. 

sleeping next to donghyuck was no easy task. the boy was a deep sleeper and somehow a clingy one too. there’s no way the sleeping boy was aware that he kept attempting to throw his limbs over poor renjun, who was just trying to get some sleep damn it. not only that, but he seemed to have to habit of sleeping with his mouth open, alternating between snoring softly and mumbling in his sleep, which renjun would never admit to finding cute out loud, so he kept that to himself as he attempted to wrench donghyuck’s arm off his shoulders for the nth time that night. honestly, renjun didn’t mind donghyuck cuddling him, he only had a problem with the fact that the boy probably wasn’t even aware he was doing it and might be embarrassed about being so affectionate towards him all of a sudden. eventually he gave up trying to maintain his sense of personal space and decided to turn his back to donghyuck, who attached himself to it in no time, and promptly drifted off to sleep to the sensation of donghyuck’s chest rising and falling against his spine as he breathed steadily.  
renjun was the first one to wake up out of everyone else. one quick glace around the room confirmed this before he dropped his head back down on his pillow, waiting for donghyuck to wake up too. donghyuck had his right thigh and arm slung over renjun’s body, effectively trapping the boy under his weight. this didn’t particularly bother renjun and he was happy to stare at the sleeping boys’ soft features which were accentuated by the light of the sunrise seeping into the room. his hair looked like tinsel in the golden light, and renjun had to resist the urge to reach out and pet it. he opted for observing the way his squishy cheeks were looking even more squishy pressed against the pillow beneath him, making his lips pout slightly. renjun felt a little guilty for staring at donghyuck’s lips, but it’s not his fault they look so cute! slowly he reached his pointer finger out and gently pressed it to donghyuck’s bottom lip, curious to see his reaction. his bottom lip felt like a pillow under renjun’s finger, soft and warm. almost immediately donghyuck scrunched his nose and moved his mouth away, slowly waking up and letting a deep yawn escape his throat, slowly retracting his limbs from renjuns body. renjun quickly extracts his finger to hide the evidence of what caused the boy to accidently wake up. with his voice hoarse from sleep and his eyes barely open donghyuck mutters out a,  
"g’morning injun."  
renjun smiles in response, sleepy donghyuck was even cuter than awake donghyuck, his hair all messy and his face swollen.  
"morning, uh…"  
renjun quickly panics as to what nickname he should use for donghyuck, since he just used one for him it only seemed right to return the greeting.  
"uh…. hyckie."  
renjun guesses donghyuck likes the nickname, if the way he immediately flings his half asleep body back onto renjun was anything to go by. he snuggles closer and presses his face into renjun’s shoulder and mumbles ‘hyuckie’ to himself, liking the sound of it. meanwhile, renjun can feel the air escaping his lungs and manages to wheeze out between laboured breaths,  
"hyuck, i can’t breathe."  
"why? because i’m making your heart flutter or because i’m squishing you?"  
donghyuck relaxes further onto renjun as he says this and renjun think he may actually run out of air.  
"both!!," he whisper-yells, "both alright! now get off me before my ribcage snaps."  
happy with this answer donghyuck rolls to the side, letting renjun’s lungs finally fill up with enough air again, yet still stays glued to the boy’s side. donghyuck hums happily as he lightly traces his fingers against renjun’s chest, comforting both himself and renjun. renjun pants softly as his catches his breath as quietly as he can. the last thing he would want right now is for the poor boy on his other side to wake up and then wake the rest of the room up.  
"you’re mean," renjun accuses, no bite behind his words.  
"i know," donghyuck confirms. 

the boys spend the day together hiking mount fuji with their class, who were trilled to see the very famous landmark for the first time. obviously, they could only hike a tiny bit of the way as climbing the whole mountain is not possible for school students. after they reached a certain point they stopped for a break before they have to head back down. in total they probably only hiked for an hour, but to renjun it felt like an eternity. exercise was not his strong point and with each step he could feel his lungs burning more and more. donghyuck stayed by his side the whole time though, encouraging him to keep going and promised that he would reward him when they got to the rest stop. renjun didn’t understand the implication behind donghyuck’s words, and was honestly too scared to ask, but he persisted anyway. the student’s reached the rest stop, which was a small café equipped with provisions to keep hikers refreshed during their trip. renjun immediately found the nearest arm chair and plopped down in it, giving his poor feet a break from the intense walking he’d been doing. donghyuck stood beside the chair and brushed renjun’s bangs away from his eyes before saying,  
"wait here, i’ll be back."  
renjun made a sound in acknowledgement and continued trying to catch his breath, he wasn’t going anywhere even if he wanted to. across the room renjun could see yukhei and mark again, looking over the cafe’s menu together. renjun had forgotten about them since the incident after dinner yesterday, and suddenly all the bad feelings from that night came crashing back onto him. he was starting to realise that he probably has just lost his best friend due to some dumb crush he had. his chest was starting to tighten, and he could feel tears behind his eyes threaten to fall. he looked away, determined to not cry in the middle of a café on mount fuji of all places. how humiliating would that be? as per usual when renjun was feeling upset, donghyuck magically arrived just in time to snap him out of it,  
"here," the boy simply says, holding out a bottle of water towards him, "drink this, you’ll feel better."  
"thanks," renjun mumbles as he slowly takes the bottle from donghyuck and takes a few large gulps, the water instantly quenching his dry throat. after he's done drinking and had finally caught his breath, donghyuck slid into the small amount of space between renjun and the arm chair, sharing the seat with him although he was basically half-way onto his lap. renjun was too tired and too stressed to care and just let donghyuck put his arm around his shoulders, calming him down without having to say anything. renjun appreciated this, he didn’t have to energy to explain to someone else why he was feeling emotional. somehow donghyuck picked up on this and knew better than to make the boy talk, instead let him destress by simply being still for a few minutes, letting the distant chatter of the café soothe them. renjun was relaxing more and more as the minutes passed and slowly brought his hand up to play with the hand that donghyuck didn’t have around his shoulders, distracting himself from his thoughts. donghyuck let him do what he wanted until he heard the teachers announce that it was time to head back down the mountain and back to the rooms.  
"come on injun, lets head back and get some rest."  
renjun nodded, slowly standing up after donghyuck had slid of his lap. renjun decided he wasn’t done holding donghyuck’s hand yet and kept his grip on it the whole way back down the mountain, neither boys talking, just enjoying each other’s presence.  
the trip was pretty uneventful after the first few days, renjun completely forgetting about yukhei and instead focussing his attention on donghyuck. renjun didn’t particularly see this as a bad thing though. donghyuck understood him and made him happy, they made each other happy.  
sure, drifting from a friend isn’t easy, but sometimes it’s for the better. renjun and yukhei never clicked the same way he did with donghyuck, they were just too different. yukhei looked happier with mark too, the two boys practically inseparable. renjun was slowly starting to appreciate the trip instead of resent it like he originally did. 

back at school things pretty much went back to normal, except now the four boys were much closer with one another. mark and yukhei finally started dating, and naturally renjun and donghyuck became closer since they were able to spend more time together. they weren’t overly fond of hanging out with two love birds all the time, so they often ditched them to hang out alone. renjun was happy that it worked out this way, he and yukhei were still friends just not best friends anymore, and that was okay. the boys were okay, and the conflict that occurred during the infamous fuji trip was long forgotten. maybe one day they would look back on it and laugh, but for now they were happier than ever. renjun wouldn't have it any other way, he's certain he and donghyuck were meant to meet each other for a reason, seeing as they understood each other so well, and he knew donghyuck felt the same way.  
maybe school trips aren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> eeek. weird ending i know heh.  
> i would just like to quickly thank those who helped me out with this fic (specifically the joh-fam gc) i honestly wouldn't have written this fic if it wasn't for them begging for lumark (mucas) and renhyuck. i hope you guys liked it! let me know what you think, any feedback is much appreciated since i'm just starting to write fics properly <3.


End file.
